Harry Potter and Griffin
by neverkingdom
Summary: [currently being REWRITTEN]6th Year. During the summer decisions are made and an unusual heritage discovered.


Harry Potter & Griffin

Number 4 Privet Drive was eerily quiet. The Dursley's were on holiday on the other side of the world. The only sound came from the small raven haired youth who lay on the floor of his so-called room. Lacking even a simple bed it wasn't considered an important item by his relatives; his Uncle had tried to lock him in permanently a leave him when he had confronted his Aunt about magic. Uncle Vernon hadn't gone quietly.

Harry Potter lay in a heap as he was left, although he had finally regained consciousness sometime after his brutal beating. He hadn't moved wishing instead that he has not woken up; his ribs constantly complained and his left cheek stung fiercely. He whimpered and rolled over only to cry out in pain as he lay on his broken and bruised torso.

"Crap." He whispered. Tears ran down his face although he had earlier in the holidays tried to stop them. His bottom lip bloody, from stifled cries of pain. He was almost glad Sirius wasn't here, but then he felt dead inside just thinking of his late godfather. The tragic events of the Department of Mysteries had changed him even more then his previous experiences; he knew he had failed them; he had made a terrible mistake, but he figured he was paying some price with his summer so he kept quiet. Although it was also the fact he didn't want anybody to see the state he found himself in. As much as he hurt; as much as he longed for some small comfort, he hated this current weakness. So Harry just resigned himself to lie on the dusty floor and think about what happened the previous evening.

flashback

The Dursley's and Harry sat at the dining table eating. Harry had made them their meal as usual. He sat down opposite his large uncle and slowly ate his small portion, which consisted of a slice of bread and a glass of tap-water. As he ate he again thought back on the previous years events.

"Don't start your snivelling boy!" His uncle snarled when he spotted the frown on Harry's face and his trembling bottom lip. "I'm quite sure whatever happened was your fault –yes …you and your nasty ways. Taking it out on others now, lucky it was only another of your freak people and not respectable individual-"

His words were cut off as the glass and plates on the table and counters started to crack and shatter.

"I didn't …I didn't do …anything. It …it was Voldermort…tricking and oh god!" Uncertain even to himself, but still he wouldn't allow his relatives to use this against him. Uncle Vernon had gone red with anger at his outburst whilst his Aunt had only paled,

"V-V-Voldermort!" she asked in disbelief. "He's dead!"

Harry's face hardened, "Not anymore." He hissed fiercely. "He came back with –there was a ritual-"

"Don't talk about your abnormalities in this house!" his uncle bellowed; and the next Harry knew he was on his back, his uncle looming over his threateningly and he suddenly felt a foot connect with his side. He could only close his eyes and shut out the leering faces of his 'family' and the blows continued.

end flashback

A tapping at the window brought him out of his thoughts. Painfully turning his neck, he faced the sound and spotted Tonks' owl.

Over the first couple of weeks Harry had received a few letters from Tonks as well as Remus. Both were grieving, but making an effort to keep Harry informed in touch. Besides them he had made no contact with anybody, not that he was in any condition to be writing many letters anyway.

Not much was mentioned about Sirius or the MOM, which was fine by him. His godfather's will had been found and read. He hadn't been present on Dumbledore's orders which was something he protested against, but he could do nothing. He, Remus and Tonks had been left money and various items with Grimmauld Place left to the Order of the Phoenix and a couple of other properties dived between the three. Initially there was some confusion about whether the will would take effect as he was still a wanted criminal, but it was under Oath to be carried out. The Ministry delighted in announcing the death of the 'infamous Black', but kept the events surrounding the cause quiet, encouraging wild rumours involving gangs of deatheaters. The only thing bigger in the news was the announcement of Voldemort's return over a year after he had actually been reborn, along with the apprehension of Lucius Malfoy as a Deatheater. He was still in Azkaban.

Harry dragged himself upright, clinging to the window ledge for support. Tugging the window open proved exhausting in itself. The owl flew in immediately, seemingly noticing Harry's discomfort. He slid down the wall and weakly held out his arm for the owl to perch on. Trying to move as little as possible now, he took the note from the owl's leg and opened it,

_Harry,_

_The new Ministry of Magic have allowed me to take you away from your Aunt and Uncle's custody. Meaning I'm your new guardian, it was part of Sirius' will surprisingly. Great news right! I hope you're okay with that. I'll be coming around to pick you up tomorrow at 1pm, so make sure you're packed to go. Take care,_

_Tonks_

Harry let out a shaky breathe as he finished the short note. Frantically he scanned the room for a quill, and then remembered he had some under his loose floorboard. Standing proved near impossible and his chest was in too much agony to even drag himself over. Desperately wishing he could summon one; he stuttered stupidly when the floorboards above his hiding place shook and lifted. An ink-loaded quill flew into his hand. 'How …how did I do that without a wand?' Pushing this though from him mind for the time being he turned over the note and quickly scrawled onto the back,

_Please hurry. Locked up._

Initially he didn't want to admit to his current situation, but Tonks would be here tomorrow regardless so he resigned himself to what was to happen. 'No doubt with Remus too and they'll be furious. I mean so would I but …how can I explain how I let things get this way? No wait not me. Well me in a way, but I can't use magic against them what am expected to do?' his thoughts continued to trail off as he folded up the note. Holding his left arm to his side, he took in a deep breath only to regret it a moment later when he bit down harshly on his lip to hold in a cry of pain. His mouth again filling with the coppery tang of his blood he heaved himself up to lean against him desk. Dropping onto his chair heavily he sent off the owl with his reply. Slowly, breathing in the cooling late afternoon air.

The front door crashing open loudly awoke Harry from his light doze. Startled and half-asleep he retreated into the corner of his room, drawing his knees to his chest despite his injuries. Shouts floated to his hearing. It was dark now and he didn't feel up to looking out his window to see who it may be. Footsteps thundered up the stairs and at least two voices where being slightly muffled by the door. Whoever it was they were only mere feet away.

Someone said _"alohamora"_ and the door flew open.

Harry yelped in dazed shock, inducing a violent coughing fit, leaning heavily on his right arm hunched over on the floor. Two figures stepped into the dark room looking around only to take a step back at the sight of Harry. They approached quickly, but faltered when Harry quickly pulled him arms over his head protectively. He had expected a blow –it never came. Looking up he saw the two men, but why they where there he couldn't tell.

"Please." he swallowed thickly, "Please, just …just leave me alone." His voice dropped to a whisper as his breathing came in short gasps and wheezes.

One of the strangers slowly approached careful not to touch him. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just stay calm. I'm going to try and help you breath. Is that okay?" they put one hand close to Harry, but he flinched back. "I'm not going to do anything to harm you. Try to trust me… you need to calm down." He tried again and this time Harry allowed him to lay his hand on his thin shoulder, gently pulling him closer. He began rubbing small circles over him back, easing up a little when heard Harry hiss in pain. "I'm sorry, but it'll help."

"Harry. Do you know who we are?" the other, a man, now spoke up "uh, Tonks can we move him at all. How bad is he?" his voice sounding slightly strained. Harry paused at that, 'Tonks?' then it clicked. 'Tonks!'

"Tonks?" he coughed out.

"Yeah Harry. Try and stay still for now. Okay kid?"

Harry gave a slight nod and relaxed further into her grip. Remus quietly moved in front of Harry and as carefully as possible pulled up his shirt, whilst he was distracted a bit.

"What happened?" he asked simply.

"Does it matter?"

Sighing he rose to his feet, "Okay well you're coming with us now." He looked around the room, taking in the relative emptiness.

"Harry where-"noting the boys dazed expression with concern. "Harry?" he said louder drawing his attention "Where are your things?"

Furrowing his brows slightly he concentrated on the question.

"Under …the stairs. Cupboard." he started to cough again "and the floor- floorboard …over there…" he trailed off pointing towards his hiding place.

"Remus I'll get his stuff. You take him." Tonks said quietly as he waited for Remus to pick up Harry.

Whilst Tonks busied herself collecting Harry's belongs. Harry fidgeted slightly and settled his head in his neck. His breathing still coming in painful wheezes.

"Hurts." He murmured against his neck.

"I know." He whispered as Tonks came back into the room. "Got everything?" at her nod they moved downstairs.

Harry absently noted he was trembling. This must have been noticed by the other two as they picked up a throw from the living room coach as they exited the house.

Tonks put the Harry's trunk, broomstick and Hedwig's cage in the boot of the car they has apparently arrived in, and then gently wrapped the blanket around Harry's thin frame as best he could. Remus slowly got into the backseat with Harry.

Once they had set-off Remus looked down at the teen properly as he tried to curl up under the blanket instinctively. Not knowing the full extent of his injuries Remus kept a retraining hand on Harry's stomach and one around his neck and under his chin to stop him curling up to far and hurting him self further.

Harry's, who by this point was falling into such a daze as he couldn't take in his surroundings any longer; his chest felt like it was on fire, and he could feel hands on him. He weakly struggled against this unknown presence. Trying to push and pull the hands away so he could move. He didn't like being held down in this way. It reminded him of his Uncle's 'punishments', where he was tied up and locked in his cupboard, starved.

He panicked when the restraining hands wouldn't move. He wriggled more and more, but it was in vain. He was too tired, aching, and scared to keep it up. He tried one last time, but his dizziness caused him to stop. He was well and truly stuck.

Tonks chanced a glance behind and shook angrily at the sight, her hair randomly shifting between equally heated colours reflecting her mood. They continued the journey in silence. Slowly Harry regained his awareness and seemed to relax more, his exhaustion beginning to claim him.

Once they pulled up outside Black Mansion, Tonks jumped out of the car and opened the door for Remus.

Trying not to jostle Harry around too much, Remus climbed out of the car and walked up the path to the front door. All the while two big green eyes gazed up as Harry took in his new surroundings.

The mansion itself was large and fairly imposing, casting shadows by the half-moon that hung in the dark night sky, illuminating the various trees and flowers in the walled garden surrounding the building.

Sirius had left this place to Tonks, who seeing how big it was had persuaded Remus to move in since there was so much extra room and he could help with Harry. This way they could always welcome guests over. The Ministry had been reluctant to remove Harry from his relatives' custody until just recently. During which Ron and his twin brothers Fred and George had stumbled upon the old bars they had ripped from Harry's window at Privet Drive in order to free him. After this was mentioned to the Ministry they had little choice but to give custody over to Tonks and since she was a respected Auror they could hardly say no. This knowledge was only known to Remus, the Weasley's, Hermione and some of the Hogwart's staff and now Harry himself. Save any media taking an interest.

The three made their way up the steps and entered the house. Remus wondered why Harry had been so still and quiet until he glanced down. Harry was sound asleep; his left hand entwined in his robe, face obscured in Remus' chest with his Harry's messy hair covering the rest of his face. Remus grimaced, inwardly cursing the Dursley's.

Tonks' hand on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie, "Madam Pomfrey is with the others waiting. A room is ready upstairs."

Remus nodded and headed towards the stairs, momentarily pausing at the lounge door to summon Madam Pomfrey. Surrounding her where the anxious faces of Hermione, the Weasley's, and Dumbledore. As soon as they caught sight of Harry they were greeted with gasps and a worried healer.

"Let's get this child upstairs at once." She ordered and marched past. Leaving Remus to follow and Tonks to stop anybody interfering.


End file.
